A single red rose
by Jade Fire
Summary: Kogome and Inu had a fight and now she is reminiscing her feelings for Inuyasha. Does he love her? Or are they just friends? Will she forgive him? Or has Inuyasha finally ruined everything?
1. Why?

[A/U: ok people here it is, please be gentle b-cause this is my first fic!!But also be brutally honest if I made a mistake somewhere!!^_^ thankies!]  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, even though I really really like Inuyasha, I don't own him.... but I can dream can't I?  
  
A Single Red Rose  
  
As she walked through the forest, tear's carving rivers down her porcelin skin as she lightly padded by the goshimboku tree, her thought's were plagued by Inuyasha.  
  
They had, yet again, another fight.This one ended differently than the other's though. Instead of her yelling 'sit', he lost his temper and slapped her.  
  
It surprised everyone. Kogome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kaeda, Kirara and most of all, Inuyasha...  
  
As she thought about the events of the day she gingerly touched the purple bruise on her cheek.  
  
****************  
  
The sun was tinting the horizon orange, pink and light blue as she woke to the rays of the dawn. She rubbed her sleep filled eye's and strechted her muscles as she saw the first blazing arms of the yellow orb rise into the sky.  
  
She watched for a moment captivated by the beauty of the light.  
  
As her miko senses became more aware of her surroundings she noticed that the presence of one of her traveling companions was not as near as it should be. Slowly she checked the positions of her friends.  
  
Shippou was laying on the sleeping bag beside her, deep in the land of dreams. Miroku not too far away, but far enough to where he could'nt 'cop a feel' while she was sleeping. Sango a good distance away from Miroku, but close to Kirara. Kaeda was also sleeping. That left one person....  
  
'Inuyasha....I wonder where he could be?' she mentaly questioned.  
  
Her mind played a game of tug-of-war for a few moments as she decided if she should find him. Her head was drown in the con's and pro's of the situation, but the con's were winning.  
  
She decided not to wake the others and just go find him.  
  
She thought 'what could go wrong?' She re-thought that and decided to take her bow and arrows just in case she ran into anything with hair and teeth.  
  
She quietly, and carfully, stepped over the sleeping forms on the floor and tip-toed to the door. She looked back to see if she had roused anyone from slumber and exhaled a pint up breath when she saw everyone was still deeply sleeping.  
  
Quietly, Kogome pushed the door aside and decided on a direction to walk. It was logical that she check the Goshimboku tree first. It was where he spent most of his time.  
  
As she caught sight of the Goshimboku she noticed that a certain dog demon was not resting on it's branches. She neared the base of it's trunk and studied more intensely. No Inuyasha.  
  
"Where could he be?" she sighed.  
  
Standing there for a moment pondering where he could be. She sat down on one of the old tree's knarled roots and thought.  
  
she was yanked from her day dreaming when she heard a muffled giggle come from within the forest. Curiosity overcame Kogome as she turned and walked in the general direction of the sound.  
  
She walked through the cover of trees. The sun now fully above the horizon in all it's glory peeking around tree trunks, gently grazing it's light on Kogome's bare legs.  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks when she caught sight of Inuyasha in a clearing... embracing kikyou. She ducked behind the cover of bushes when they started to talk.  
  
"Will you come back again tomorrow night?" Kikyou said raising her brown eye's to his gold ones, smiling a fake smile. Inuyasha didn't seem to notice the evil glint in her eye's, that or he didn't care.  
  
"Only if you'll be here." He said as thier lip's met.  
  
***************  
  
Another tear spilled over the barrier of Kogome's eye lashes and made it's way down the dried salty paths on her cheek and across her lips as she continued walking.  
  
"Why....?" she softly whimpered to herself as sank deeply into her thoughts. 


	2. down by the water

Well, here's what I came up with so far. *= past ~= present Disclaimer: No I do not own Inuyasha ~sniff~  
  
A Single Red Rose  
  
She continued her journey through the forest towards a small stream that she knew was nearby. The faint sound of rushing water was the proof she was going the right way.  
  
She continued the steady path towards her destination, still thinking of what had happened earlier that day.  
  
****************  
  
Kogome's eye's were brimmed with tear's when she saw Inuyasha's lip's touch Kikyou's. 'I can't cry now' she thought,'Then he'll know I'm here.'  
  
She then, as quietly as possible, headed back towards Kaeda's hut.  
  
When the canopy of the forest no longer gave her cover, she stopped and allowed one lone tear to skim the side of her face, trace her jaw bone and fall to the ground. Her eye's went blurry while she stood, watching the dirt consume the salty tear, taking it within it's depths, drinking it like the earth would never have more than that.  
  
'Why did I have to fall in love with him?' She silently berated herself for being so foolish to believe that Inuyasha could have such feeling's towards her.'He love's Kikyou....I've known that.'  
  
She let another tear mirror the first, 'But, why does it hurt so much?' Kogome closed her eye's as she willed the other's not to follow.  
  
She didn't want Inuyasha to smell that she had been crying. And she didn't want her skin to turn red from the exposure to moisture, because then her companions would ask questions.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By now her step's had reached the water's edge. She hadn't seen the bruise yet and was wondering how bad it looked.  
  
She slowly bent over to gaze at her reflection, and upon seeing a large purple bruise on her left cheek, cringed. From what she could see, with the small amount of silver moonlight she had, it was a throbbing navy blue around the edges, a deep black in the center, and rest was a violot color.  
  
She hadn't noticed she was bleeding until now either. But the dried crimson colored liquid, mixed with her tears, was a noticeable contrast on ivory skin from the crack on her lip to her collar bone.  
  
She quickly removed her shirt, so it wouldn't be stained, washed the blood and tears from her skin, then, looked again to see if anything could be done about the bruise.  
  
Seeing nothing could help it, she sat back on her heel's and watched the ripple's on the water while sinking back to her thought's  
  
****************  
  
Once back inside Kaeda's hut she quickly skimmed over her friend's to make sure they were still sleeping. Once confirming that they were, she made a quick, and quiet, detour to her bag.  
  
She searched for a moment and pulled out a bottle of scented lotion and rubbed it on her hand's and face to hide the only evidence of tear's.  
  
She finished applying the product just in time. Because, as the lid snapped shut, Inuyasha appeared in the doorway. She had her back towards the door, but didn't have to turn around to know who it was.  
  
"Feh....what are you doing up so early wench?"  
  
She felt like she was going to cry again at the sound of his voice, but she willed the tears away once again. Her heart felt as if it was going to stop beating or explode, one or the other. Part of her wished it would.  
  
"I...."  
  
She composed herself and made her face like stone as she thought of an excuse.  
  
"I was going to-" she looked around quickly without moving her head and thought of a reasonable excuse to get away from him,"-go take a bath!"  
  
She picked the contents that she needed from her pack, and stood.  
  
"What is it with you and bathing?"  
  
"I like to be clean," she said, as she brushed past him, and walked out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kogome shivered as she was pulled from her thought's by a cold wind on her bare back. She had forgotten she had taken her shirt off, so she quickly found and pulled the soft white fabric over her chilled skin.  
  
It immediately gave her some limited, yet welcomed warmth.  
  
She decided that she wouldn't go home that night. She would find some safe shelter and stay there while she sorted her thought's.  
  
She stood, stretched, and chose a direction to travel in and started walking.  
  
She thought it would be best not to think of anything at the moment. But to focus on her surrounding's.  
  
With out her friends and Inuyasha she was helpless, and had to pay full attention to the forest. At least until she came to some type of housing wher she could lose herself once again in the day's events. 


	3. Sango's memories

[A/N:omg!o.o I never expected reviews that fast! You guy's are quick!! I'm really glad you all like my story so far!!!^-^ I'll update as much as possible! Thanks for review!! I send my thanks in abundance to all of you!! ^_~]  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own inu...  
  
A Single Red Rose  
  
She walked a safe distance from the tree's, close to the water, following the stream. She figured that a village or a small cottage might be built near the stream, for easy access to water.  
  
The soft sound of cricket's engulfed her senses in the night and was becoming aggitating to her ears, soothing, but aggitating. It was slowly lulling her to sleep, turning her brain's into mush, making her eyelid's and her step's heavier.  
  
They stopped.  
  
She immediately froze in her step's and was wide awake as soon as the thousand member chorus of the tiny insect's ceased. She listened intently to any sound's that met her ear's.  
  
She stood there for a moment hearing nothing but the gentle whisper's of the water, but still listening rather intently. Never in her life had she wished she had her bow and arrow's so much.  
  
Her miko sense's picked up a presence nearby.Her mind registered the presence."A youkai!"she whispered so quietly she couldn't even hear herself say it.  
  
She looked around frantically, trying to catch sight of the creature, and slowly started to back towards the water.  
  
Her heart was beating wildly, and she feared for her life.  
  
"KOGOME!!!!"  
  
She let a gasp escape her throat and let out a sigh of relief to hear Shippou's voice.  
  
"Shippou?" she said quietly.  
  
"KOGOME!!! WHERE ARE YOOOOUUUUU?!" came Shippou's young, tear filled voice.  
  
"KOGOME-CHAN?"She heard her best friend, Sango's worried, tired voice, vibrate through the air.  
  
"SANGO-CHAN, SHIPPOU! I'M OVER HERE!!"Kogome yelled. She hadn't realised how much she missed them until now.  
  
She heard the rustling of leaves as the two familiar face's materialized from the forest. Shippou had tears streaming down his face as he bound across the ground, wailing, as he leaped into her shivering arm's babbling like an escaped mad man.Sango looked utterly relieved.  
  
She looked as if she had been crying too.  
  
Kogome sank to her knees clutching the crying kitsune to her chest, taking comfort in the presence of her friend's. Sango knelt to the ground and embraced the two as Kirara appeared behind her.  
  
They stayed like that for a few moment's. Kogome absorbing the comfort that they all willingly offered.  
  
Sango was the first to pull away from the hug.  
  
She lightly grasp Kogome's chin, brushed the stray hairs that had float down and covered the wound away and turned her head so she could get a better view of the damage Inuyasha had inflicted. She grimaced at the sight.  
  
She had walked in the room just in time to see him strike her. She had not heard the entire conversation only the last line of what was said...  
  
****************Sango****************  
  
Kaeda had asked Sango to gather herbs for her. She wanted to wait for Kogome but she didn't know where she was or when she would return.  
  
When she woke up that morning Kogome wasn't there. Inuyasha said she had went to bathe, but when she got to thier usual bathing area she wasn't there. She waited for a while, but Kogome never came.  
  
She decided that the bath might have been an excuse to sneek back to her time. But she was still worried, it wasn't like Kogome to stay away this long unannounced, but she didn't voice her concern, yet.  
  
So she took Kirara and went to gather herb's for Kaeda.  
  
When she had all the herbs Kaeda had wanted she headed back towards the village, walking slowly and enjoying the twilight of the darkening sky. The sun cast it's light over the land making it a deep maroon as the first twinkiling pin holes made themselve's known. The moon was a pumpkin orange when it first rose into the sky. It slowly turned into a rosie pink and then silver in just meer minutes.  
  
When she reached the outskirt's of the forest, Kirara trailing behind her the whole time, she heard Inuyasha's voice yelling from Kaeda's hut.  
  
She sighed as a small smile played on her lips. Kogome was back and they were at it again.  
  
Sango quickened her step's eager to see her friend and ask her where she had been all day.  
  
When she was a meter away from the small hut she started to listen to what was being said.  
  
".....DON'T LIE TO ME!"Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Sango pushed the door aside.  
  
"OHOHOO!!I see how it is! You can run around with that little tramp and-"  
  
Sango stood frozen from shock at the scene before her. 'Inuyasha just...' she gasped,'..oh god's....no!' She wished and hoped that this was just a bad dream.  
  
But it wasn't.  
  
Kogome stood, tears streaming down her face, staring in disbelief at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha wore an extremely shocked expression while staring at his hand as if it were a foriegn object, he looked as if he were going to burst out in tears himself. Kikyou stood not to far behind him grinning from ear to ear, looking as if she was enjoying every moment of the scene before her.  
  
Miroku had dropped his staff when 'it' happened. He gasped and was gaping at Inuyasha. Shippou had stood there for a moment eye's round from shock and then, bound across the room pounding on Inuyasha's right leg. Kaeda simply looked at the ground shaking her head gently.  
  
Kirara took a step back, her eye's also wide. As realization washed over Sango her own eye's watered as she sent her heart out to Kogome.  
  
Kogome lifted her hand up to her cheek and Sango saw a trickle of blood run from her lip as her tears intensified.  
  
Inuyasha took a step towards Kogome, his heart was breaking as he saw the tears mixed with blood and an already forming bruise on her cheek. As soon as he moved in her direction she ran. "Kogome......" Inuyasha whispered as he watched her retreating figure.  
  
Shippou was now laying in a heap on the floor, head in his hands, screaming incoherent threat's and question to Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku, when out of his daze, walked over to Sango with a worried face and said,"We have to find Kogome! We can't let her stay out there alone!"  
  
Sango agreed willingly and said that she would take Shippou. Miroku Suggested that he go and stay by the well in case she went there and decided to come back later.  
  
Shippou sniffed his way into the forest and there search began.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh Kogome-chan." Sango said in a teary voice still looking at the large wound on her face. Sango had the urge to go and break every bone in Inuyasha's body for what he did to her.  
  
They embraced once again and Kogome let tear's, once again, engulf her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well there it is so far. I hope you guy's like this chapter. In the next chapter your going to find out why he did it but until then I'll keep you guy's in suspense! ^-^ please R+R 


	4. I am so sorry AN

You guys I am SO sorry I haven't updated!! I tried BELIEVE me I tried!! But I got a new computer and I moved and the computewr wouldn't let me upload documents and.... WHOO there was a big mess of stuff happening!! But I PROMISE I will get the next chapter out as soon as it is finished I SWEAR!!!!!!!! please PLEASE forgive me!! 


	5. where's my bow?

[A/N: Well here's what you've all been waiting for!! ^.^ I am really sorry that I haven't updated in soooooo long!! I promise I have a good reason!! First I moved to florida from ohio so I didn't have a computer or the internet for a loooong time. Then we got a new computer unexpectedly and fanfiction.net wouldn't let me upload my document's so... WHOO to many things going on at the same time!! Well I let you get to the story now. OH and thanks to the ppl who pointed out my little name problem I'll fix it soon!!^-~ Please PLEASE forgive me!!]  
  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha is still....blah... blah... blah, you guys get the drill.  
  
  
A Single Red Rose  
  
"Kagome?" Shippou looked up with round teary eye's. "Your not gonna leave us are you?" he asked in a small, worried voice. The death grip he had on her shirt, if possible, tightened as Sango looked at her with worry showing on her face.  
  
Kagome thought about this for a moment as she wiped the tears from her face with the back of her hand, looked at Sango, and then at Shippou and shook her head. "No, I don't think so. I just need some time to think." When she shook her head Shippou was immediately satisfied and he buried his face back into the crook of her neck.  
  
Sango looked at the sky. It was just barely beginning to lighten up in the direction where the sun rose to begin every morning. It was hard to believe that she and Shippou had been searching all night to find Kagome. She hadn't realized how exhausted she was until now. She noticed as she looked back at Kagome that Shippou was already asleep, still clinging to Kagome as if she his life support, with tear streaked cheeks.  
  
After she had reassured Shippou, Sango and herself that she was staying, Kagome was once again deep in thought.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"I was going to-" she looked around quickly without moving her head and thought of a reasonable excuse to get away from him, "go take a bath!"  
  
She picked the contents that she needed from her pack, and stood.   
  
"What is it with you and bathing?"  
  
"I like to be clean," she said, as she brushed past him, and walked out the door.  
  
She quickly walked into the forest, not caring about the branches that harrassed her or the thorns, on some of the bushes, clawing at her legs.  
  
Instead of going to her and Sango's usual bathing area she decided to go sit by the well and try to establish if what she saw earlier was real, or in her mind.   
  
A wave of butterflies washed over her body and tears glistened in tiny slowly growing beads around her eye lashes's as the memory slapped her brain and forced her to watch the scene replay itself again.  
  
It shattered her heart.  
  
"I knew he loved her! You stupid!!! STUPID!!" Kagome gasped for breath. She didn't mean to scream but she couldn't stop it from coming. In a way it made her feel better. But she was worried that someone might have heard her.  
  
A tear rolled down her cheek paused on her rosey colored lips and continued it's journey down her chin.  
  
She looked up and saw that the Goshimboku was in her sight.   
  
'Just a little longer and I can go home and not worry about this anymore' She turned all thought's from her mind as she walked on clutching the item's for her bath in her arm's.  
  
When she saw the well she started thinking about her Obee-san her mother and Souta. She started thinking about the last time she had seen her mother, they were having a conversation about signing herself up for archery lessons....  
  
Her eye's widened and she stopped. Her breathing became irregular as she remembered something VERY important. "My bow... where did I leave my bow??!!"   
  
She began to frantically sort through her the morning's event's totally forgetting about her towels, bathing suit and other item's in her hand's as they fell to the ground.   
  
She quickly ran back to the Goshimboku tree as she tried to remember where she had seen them. When she got near the old tree she started to pick up a life form nearby.(or should I say life-less [hint hint])   
  
She turned in the direction where the source was located and there standing just inside the tree's glaring at her was Kikyou.  
  
"Hello...Kagome." the undead miko said as she walked out of the shadow's clutching an arrow in one hand and... Kagome's bow in the other.  
  
"Isn't this a surprise." she said still smiling.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I know it's a little short AND it's a cliffie but I had to do it if I was going to get this out tonight. Please forgive me for not updating in such a long time!! T.T I didn't meen for it to happen I SWEAR!!!!! 


	6. 1 Inuyasha POV

(A/N: Well at least this time you didn't have to wait for it very   
long!!^-^ I had a brain storm tonight and I just couldn't stop typing, so \par I   
guess the ppl who are really avid readers of my story(which I am glad anybody   
likes it at all) can let my story engulf you. hopfully it \par is longer than   
the last chapter!! I can't fix the earlier chapters because my new computer   
won't allow access to old files.T.T)   
  
Disclaimer:nope......just nope.......  
  
A Single Red Rose  
  
He couldn't sleep...   
  
He didn't know what was wrong...   
  
All he knew is he couldn't sleep...   
  
He had a choice to sleep, of course. But he felt as though something was going to   
happen any second. And it made him on edge.  
  
So he sat there...  
  
In the corner...  
  
Staring at the door to the small hut.  
  
"It's just your imagination" he whispered to himself. But no matter what he said   
to calm the storm raging in his mind, he just couldn't shake the   
feeling...  
  
Something was there.  
  
Waiting...   
  
The wind pick up and as a draft brushed his sensitive ears, he thought he heard his name,   
almost like a whisper...  
  
"Inuyasha...."  
  
He recognised the voice as soon as it entered the canals of his ears. He gasped,   
"Kikyou..."   
  
He started to get up and stopped as he heard Kagome moan in her sleep as she hugged her   
pillow closer to herself. Clutching it for warmth.  
  
"Inuyasha..." the voice whispered again.He didn't know what to do. He looked at Kagome's   
angelic face and sighed as he walked out of the door. He was so confused over the whole   
Kikyou, Kagome ordeal that he could barely see straight. He loved Kagome, but he   
loved Kikyou as well. Kagome was with him now, but Kikyou... He had known her for   
such a long time.   
  
It was amazing, or rather strange,the first time he saw Kagome. 'She looked so much like   
Kikyou... but thier personalities are so different' he thought.   
He sighed again and sniffed the air. She was near the Goshimboku. The wind wipped his hair   
around behind him as he silently ran through the forest towards the Goshimboku. He was there   
in a flash.  
  
With the full moon shining down on the land and his excellent hanyou senses, he could see   
Kikyou was standing near the base of the massive tree, looking up at the sky. Her form outlined   
in silver, sillouetted against the darkness, was staring at the stars with her back turned to   
him.  
  
"Beautiful..." he whispered. His breath caught at the sight of her.   
  
She turned at the sound of his voice and smiled. "Inuyasha." she   
said, still smiling.   
  
She walked up to him almost purring. She had an expression on her face that he had seen  
before, just never on her.  
  
"Kagome?" he said, sounding puzzled.   
  
At this her smile dissapeared.   
"No..." she said quietly looking hurt, as a tear glistened on her cheek.   
  
He almost panicked at the sight. "Please, Don't cry," he said as   
he replaced the tear with his hand and carressed her cold deathly pale skin.   
  
With a feather-like touch, she placed her hand on his, before he took it away. She   
stood on tip toes and kissed him softly on the lip's. Shocked he stood   
there.   
  
After a fleating moment of her kiss, he began to kiss her back.  
  
They pulled apart as he noticed that a new day was beginning. Small bird's twittering in the   
highest branches of the forest around them, and the sun just peeking over the horizon   
signified this.   
  
"I have to go," he whispered into her ear.   
  
"Will you come back tomorrow night?" She said, giving him a dazzling smile, gazing into his   
eye's.   
  
His breath was taken away by the beauty of her eye's. Shining pool's of mohagany brown.   
  
"Only if you'll be here." he said, almost as if he were in a trance.   
  
He was so captivated, that he didn't even notice the sound of rustling leave, or the soft   
foot steps, from the bushes beside them.   
  
Just as the words exited his lips Kikyou let him go, turned and walked away. He watched her   
retreating figure until she was no longer visible and started to walk back to Keade's hut.   
  
He was a bit confused. "Why did she kiss me?" he asked no one in particular.   
  
He gave up trying to figure it out, at the moment, and began to run through the forest.   
  
When he appeared in the doorway to the tiny hut, he was surprised to find Kagome   
awake. She was searching through her bag for something.   
  
"Feh.... what are you doing up so early wench?"   
  
"I... was going to... go take a bath." she said as she dug some items from her bag.   
  
"What is it with you and bathing?"   
  
"I like to be clean." she said, brushing his arm as she went by. He didn't bother to argue   
with her, even though he usually did. He thought that it was strange that she didn't wait for   
Sango, but that might have been because she was in need of a bath. She smelled awful, like   
the smelly cream she wore sometime's...   
  
#####################*later on that night*########################  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: I know the ending is kinda wierd and Inuyasha kissing Kikyou might have left a bad   
taste in some of your mouths, but it will \par change after a while. I promisev.v LISTEN UP!!   
I will NOT update the next chapter until I get at least 50 reviews!! I know it's a little   
demanding of me, but it would really boost my ego ^_^; and who knows!! It might make the   
story better too!!)   
  
Review   
||   
||   
||   
||   
||   
||   
||   
||   
||   
||   
||   
||   
||   
||   
||   
||   
||   
||   
||   
||   
||   
||   
||   
||   
||   
||   
||   
||   
v Please... push the button!! ^_^;; Review!! 


	7. 2 Inuyasha POV

(A/N: Ok, ok!! ^.^; Some of you were kinda scary with the last chapter! I promise all of you that it will all make sense later on in the story!! I'm sorry I had to do it!!! I don't like the fact he kissed her back either!! Please forgive me!!! there was a reason for it though!! I swear!! v.v* Please don't hurt me!! [j/k] ~_^ Thanx for the reviews and please keep reading my story, don't let Kikyou get you down.)  
  
*= past/ memorie  
~= present   
#= to be continued  
  
Disclaimer: Why am I still writing these? You guys already know I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
A Single Red Rose  
  
  
She wasn't back.  
  
He had been pacing around the room. She had been gone for a few hours at least. She left just   
a few minute's after sunrise. It was nearly noon now. He couldn't smell her.  
  
"Feh, The stupid wench must'ive went home without telling me." He said to himself with an angry,   
and yet hurt, expression on his face. He was worried that she had seen him kiss Kikyou. He didn't   
know why he kissed her...It just seemed like the right thing to do.  
  
he halted his steps as he caught a wiff of something in the air. It smelled of lavender and jasmine.   
  
"Kagome..." he whispered as he sprinted quickly in the direction of her scent.   
  
Halfway to the Goshimboku he smelled Kikyou. The smell of earth and bone's was a dead (get it^.^)   
give away to who it was.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!" He heard Kikyou scream his name. It hurt his ears and he flinched but kept running   
in the direction of the two. When Kagome and Kikyou were both in sight he was in shock of the   
scene before him.  
  
Kikyou was laying on the ground, defensless with an enchanted arrow in her side. Kagome had her   
bow, within arms reach, at her feet.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kikyou whimpered reaching out for him. "She shot me! I came here to talk to her, and  
when I told her I loved you ... she pulled her bow from no where and shot me."  
  
Inuyasha shot a questioning look at Kagome, who looked just as shocked as he did. She started to   
shake her head vigorously from side to side.  
  
"Inuyasha, I swear!! I didn't!! Please!!" she looked almost panicked as she answered his look   
  
He looked back down at Kikyou's pleading face.  
  
He didn't know what to do, so he did the first thing, the only thing, that came into his mind.  
  
Save Kikyou...   
  
He scooped her up into his arm's. His right arm underneath her knees. His left arm under the   
hollow of her back.  
  
"But... wait! what about her?!" she said quickly. But he did not seem to hear her.   
  
He began soaring through the tree's. Bounding, leaping almost, flying.  
  
His last jump was from a high tree branch from the canopy of the forest, right in front of Kaede's   
hut. He ran inside and spotted Kaede in the corner of the hut, grounding small herb's while waiting   
for Sango to return with the requested.  
  
She looked up at the sound of shocked gasp's from both Shippou and Miroku.  
  
"How could you bring her here!!!" Shippou yelled as loud as his small lungs would allow. "Kagome's   
gonna cry if she comes back and finds HER here!!!" he said pointing at the unwelcomed dead Miko.  
  
Inuyasha growled at the young kitsune and said in a deathly silent tone,"I'm here because Kagome   
did this." He bared his fang's breefly as he ended the sentence. The young kitsune shivered under   
the Hanyou's piercing gaze, but stood his ground.  
  
Inuyasha then looked at the un-dead miko's younger sister and said in a voice dripping with venom   
and sorrow, "Heal her."  
  
"Ye know that thoust may not heal the un-living." she said in a normal tone, not taking her eye's from   
Kikyou.  
  
Inuyasha stood there, giving her one of his most threatening stares. Kaede calmly stared un-  
blinkingly at her sister.   
  
Shippou's ear's perked when he smelled the farmiliar scent and his head whipped toward's the door   
as he waited for Kagome's intrance. She came running into the hut panting for breath with her bow in   
hand. Shippou wanted to hop up to Kagome and latch onto her arm but the look Inuyasha had on his   
face told him that that wasn't a good idea. Kagome couldn't see his face.  
  
"Inuyasha! I swear she's-"  
  
"Would I lie to you Inuyasha?" Kikyou cut in before Kagome could finish what she was trying to say.   
She looked into his eye's.   
  
They stared at each other for a moment before he slowly, almost cautiously said, "No..."  
  
He then turned toward's Kagome. He felt a rage growing inside of him. He didn't know where it was   
coming from.  
  
It scared him.  
  
'Why do I feel this way toward's Kagome?' He silently questioned. 'She did hurt Kikyou, but...'   
  
"Why did you hurt Kikyou?!" He said in a cold voice.  
  
"But, I didn't-"  
  
"Kagome!!!! DON'T LIE TO ME!!!!!!" He yelled.  
  
Kagome almost looked enreged by this. "OHOHO!! I see how it is!!! You can run around with that   
little tramp and-"  
  
He didn't know what overcame him.   
  
He didn't know why this hate was building inside of him. But it all came out of him and knocked him   
into cold reality with that one, swift movement.  
  
He was looking at his hand. He had hit her so hard he was surprised she could stand right now. It   
had hurt his hand, the hand he was looking at.  
  
He looked back up at Kagome when he distinctly smelled blood... Kagome's blood.  
  
Her beautiful, flawless, pale skin was being disrupted with the horrible red liquid.  
  
'I made her cry... I made Kagome cry...' were the only word's that he could think of at the the moment.   
All he wanted to do at the moment was to make her stop crying. But he wanted to cry as well.  
  
He took a step toward's her, and she ran. He knew he could catch her, but he stood... still in shock.   
  
"Kagome...." He whispered.  
  
He didn't notice that Sango had come back with Kirara, or that the Kitsune was pounding on his leg.   
He didn't even notice that any of them had left...  
  
All he knew was that Kagome... his Kagome.. who he just struck...  
  
Was gone...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! ?~? Sad chapter!!! That   
chapter was sssssooooooo sad... Poor Inu!!! I promise guy's!!!! IT WILL ALL MAKE SENSE LATER!!!!   
Just plz KEEP READING AND REVIEWING!!!!!!!) 


	8. what happened

I can't tell you guy's how glad I am that you like my story. I'm really glad that you guy's have been so kind as to review and I am honored ^-^ to be on some of your favorite authors lists!  
  
Anne-twilight: k... thats kind of a scary review^o^...  
  
Lulu: Don't worry! I will!^_~  
  
eddie: I don't like or dislike Kikyou. But she is just soooooooo easy to hate!! I'm sorry Kikyou fans!! But it's true!! Really? It feel like this was you?  
  
Pyrotechnics: =^_^= I'm glad you like it! Thanks. I never thoought anyone was going to like it but I'm glad you think it's freaking great^_~ lol  
  
kawaii-dragon1117: C'mon I need an ego boost! And I promise you it will make sense why he kissed her back later on!! Trust me on that one!  
  
Aeyikie: I know it takes me a while to update sometimes, and I'm glad I update too. Thanx for the though. *uses rock as target practice. Throws at Kikyou poster*lol^_~  
  
unknown person #367: I agree with you. She must die again... You must email me and send me ideas on how to kill her^_~  
  
Demon Girl: Don't worry^_~ She will *smile evily at Kikyou* muahahahaha....  
  
Snooptopian: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!! I'm glad that you feel that way for my story. Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
B-chan: I'm glad you think so!! And don't worry I will update every chapter as I finish them. Thanx for reviewing!  
  
Sapphire: Thanks for reviewing. And yes! I might add him as a little spice in the mix!^_~ and thanx for the plushie!! I will keep him forever!!~sigh~  
  
sassy-chica: I'm glad that you reviewed and happy you love my story.I didn't think anybody LOVED my story=^_^= You'll find out soon!I promise.  
  
jadefeather: Yes he will find something VERY interesting out that will make him start.. well, you'll see^_~  
  
Shona: Thankx for reviewing ol' buddy ol' pal!!^_~  
  
Ryuuzaki: I'll write more! I promise!!!! ty for reviewing!!  
  
area51alien: I'm glad you love it!! And I will finish this story I promise!!  
  
Yami Tsuki Tenshi: ty for reviewing, and I'm glad you loved it!!  
  
CorruptedAngel: I've had some mixed feeling's as well while writing this story. I'm glad I'm not the only one!^_~ Thank's for giving your opinion!!  
  
Hanamaru285: Don't worry I will! Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
sango of the shadow clan: I know! But I had to be for it to make sense in the end. (I think it will make sense) thanks for reviewing!  
  
inuyasahchic515: It's ok to be a baby sometime's.lol Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Ice Dagger: Sorry about the jumping thing! I know it's a little hectic and confusing but plz keep with me here!!^_~ Keep reading and thanx for your review!!  
  
Rika: Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
  
To the rest of those that I was to lazy to go back and read and write responses to,(and trust me I'm that lazy) Thanx for reviewing!!  
  
  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
A Single Red Rose  
  
  
"Hello.... Kagome."the undead miko said as she walked out of the shadow's clutching an arrow in one hand and... Kagome's bow in the other.  
  
"Isn't this a surprise." she said still smiling.  
  
Kagome stood wide eyed, staring fearfully at her bow. 'This is not good!! Definately not good!' her mind kept chanting those word's over and over in her head. 'Inuyasha...'  
  
"Kikyou. What are you doing out here?" Kagome said quietly hoping she didn't sound nervous.  
  
Kikyou smile grew wider. "Why don't you guess." she said tossing Kagome's bow on the ground.  
  
The thin soul stealer's prevented any movement on Kagome's part, even if she would have tried to get the bow, she would have never made it.  
  
Kagome closed her eye's and silently waited for her end.  
  
After a pregnant moment she opened her eye's and gasped in shock. She opened her eye's just in time to see Kikyou lift the arrow in the air and impale the tip into her side.  
  
'What!? Why did she?!' She stood there in utter confusion, unsure of what to do.  
  
"He's... mine..." Kikyou said almost to quietly for Kagome to hear. "INUYASHA!!!" Kikyou screamed so suddenly that Kagome had to cover her ears to stop there ringing.  
  
When she looked back up, Inuyasha was standing there, at the edge of the forest. He looked at Kikyou, then at Kagome. He looke utterly confused.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kikyou sobbed as she reached out to Him. "She shot me!"Kagome gasped at this."I came here to talk to her, and when I told her I loved you.... She pulled her bow from no where and shot me!"   
  
He then shot a questioning glare at Kagome. 'He doesn't actually think I did this, does he?' She started to shake her head.  
  
"Inuyasha, I swear! I didn't! Please!" She started to panick when he looked back over at Kikyou.  
  
Kikyou was looking up at him with a determination in her eye's.   
  
She almost sobbed when he began to walk towards Kikyou. When He picked her up a tear formed in her eye. Kikyou saw this and smirked over Inuyasha's sholder.  
  
She heard Kikyou say something else before Inuyasha ran through the forest but she couldn't make it out because he was so quick.  
  
In the blink of an eye... he was gone.  
  
"Inuyasha...." she whispered to wind as a tear, burned on her skin.  
  
The soul stealer's flew in the direction of the village as Kagome fell to her knees on the ground.   
  
She scooted up to the Goshimboku and sat on one of the tree's old root's. Gathering the strength to run to the village and explain everything to Inuyasha.  
  
She got up and began to move toward's her destination, when a smooth voice came from behind her...  
  
"Why don't you just give up."  
  
She looked out of the corner of her eye and the adrenaline to run came to her Immediatly as she took the sight of a white baboon pelt...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I think up the worst type's of ending's for my chapters don't I?~_~  
I'm sorry I guess it's just in my blood but tell me what you guy's  
think of it so far! K?  
And I was thinking up a new story in my head... It's been brewing   
for a while but I've only recently started paying attention to it.  
I might have it on my bio tomorrow just to see what you guy's think   
of it. Tell me if I should make it a real story or just toss it out  
the window if any of you even care.  
email me for your fiy  
K? thanks!!!  
and keep R+R!!! PLZ!!! 


	9. Naraku's promise

(A/N: I hope you guy's like this chapter. I know the last one was a little short, but hey! Nobodies perfect^_^;; I tried to make this one longer and take some suggestions into mind. Thats why it took a little while for me to update. I've been feeling a little sick due to *ahem* cramps and other more personal problems... so do not blame me if I make this chapter a little violent^_^;; I SWEAR it's just hormone's and bad experiences lately... ~sigh~... I hate this time of the month... ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!)  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not writing these any more so I do not own inu, Rumiko Takahashi does.  
A Single Red Rose  
continuing.....  
################################################  
"Why don't you just give up."  
  
She looked out of the corner of her eye and the adrenaline to run came to her immediately as she took in the sight of a white baboon pelt...  
  
'Naraku!!'   
  
Her heart beat quickened and she could hear it in her ear's. Any demon within a mile would have able to hear it. The hair on her back stood up on goose bump's and the word's 'I'm gonna die' kept reverberating through her mind.  
  
Naraku's shoulder's shook slightly as he let out a menacing laugh, It touched her soul, as cold as death. "Kukuku... Why do you even try to hide your fear." he said smirking from behind his baboon mask.  
  
"You are truly lucky, at the moment, that I am not here to destroy you... Inuyasha first... when Kikyou finish's with him..." he smiled wickedly as he finished, "your shard's... and your body will be mine. Dead... or alive."  
  
Kagome, who had stayed so still any onlooker's would have thought she was a very lifelike statue, gasped as she took a step away from Naraku. He had dissappeared in the blink of an eye.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She said frantically gathering herself, snatching her bow where it had fallen when Naraku had surprised her, and running, faster than she had ever thought possible. Her feet pounding hard against the hard, dry ground.   
  
Twilight was settling on the land, covering it in a slow, darkening maroon blanket. Her heart was pounding so fast, she was gasping for breath and she was tired. Tears welled up in to her eye's when the small village came into sight through the thick underbrush.  
  
She felt as though she were going to pass out any moment.   
  
"Can't-stop-now!" she gasped in an incouraging effort to keep herself going.  
  
She tripped. She barely felt it, she tried not to think of the pain.She sprung back to her feet once again and sprinted the short distance into Keade's hut.  
  
She tried to tell them what she had learned, but could not find her voice because she was gasping for breath. She bent over, leaning on her bow for a moment to rest. When she had caught her breath she looked at Inuyasha and began to quickly form everything she was about to tell him in her mind. (a/n:you know what happened after that)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~present~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kagome, Shippou, Sango and Kirara walked slowly through Inuyasha's forest, towards Kagome's well. Kagome, securly holding the sleeping kitsune, was on Kirara's back. Sango had insisted that she ride Kirara and give herself a rest as she trailed behind the large neko deamon.  
  
Kagome only stared blankly at the stars. Not noticing anything that had passed her. Not noticing small faerie-like fireflies floating in tiny glowing balls around her hair, the light reflected by its delicate softness.  
  
Her eyes shone with a bright softness, bathed in moonlight, her cheeks slightly flushed from earlier tears.  
  
"Kagome...?" came Miroku's tired voice.  
  
Knocked from her emotionless revery, she drug her eyes away from the moon and looked silently at the red eyed Miroku. Her face was engraved with grief and sadness, still as stone.  
  
Miroku's eyes watered at the sight of her, as a noticeable frown appeared on his handsome face.   
  
He motioned his beaded hand towards her large yellow backpack, silently hoping she would not leave there time yet, and saying in a soft voice just barely above a whisper so she could not hear the quivering of his voice, "I brought your items, in case you decided to leave," he swallowed the lump in his throat as he ended.  
  
She looked at him quietly for a moment. After a few seconds had passed by she decided to ask her friends a favor.   
  
"Umm... I was wondering if you and Sango could do something for me...."   
to be continued.....  
(A/N: you guys wanted it so you got it. I know its a bit short but plz keep reading and reviewing I am typing as fast I can!!! The next chap will be out soon so look for it!!) 


End file.
